Kartu Biru
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Ini cara Eijun menghukum Miyuki Kazuya. [#MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit]


**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya, Okumura Koshuu

**.**

**Kartu Biru**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Mungkin akan lebih mudah bagi dirinya jika saja orang itu tidak datang lagi dalam kehidupannya. Tidak mudah untuk bertahan setelah kenangan yang sudah lama terpendam dirinya dibangkitkan kembali, bahkan bagi Eijun yang selalu di sebut bodoh oleh kawan-kawannya.

Pria itu datang lagi, dengan mudahnya dia berdiri di hadapan Eijun, tersenyum seolah lima tahun terakhir yang Eijun lalui tanpa dirinya tidak pernah ada.

"Aku pulang." Katanya bangga.

Senyum lebar yang memamerkan jejeran gigi putih, kedua tangan yang bertolak pinggang, dan kaki yang berdiri sejajar dengan bahu. Eijun bisa memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak menanggung beban apapun di pundaknya. Hebat, Eijun ingin bertepuk tangan melihat seberapa bersinarnya pria itu sekarang.

"Apa kabarmu, Eijun?" dengan langkah lebar dia mendekat, menghampiri Eijun dan memberikan satu pelukan hangat—lama dan sempat membuat Eijun terbuai dengan rindu yang sudah susah payah ia musnahkan dari dalam dirinya.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak rindu padaku?" pelukannya tidak Eijun balas, Eijun bahkan mundur satu langkah setelah pelukan tadi mengendur dan lepas.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang. Jeda yang masih kurang untuk Eijun menentukan kalimat terbaik yang bisa ia ucapkan di saat seperti ini. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, gemuruhnya terdengar santer di telinga, ujung-ujung jarinya dingin, Eijun bahkan tidak yakin kalau indra perasa yang ada di ujung jarinya saat ini masih bisa berfungsi. Lebih parah lagi, bibirnya kaku, tidak ada satu atau dua kata basa-basi yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk mengulur waktu sampai dia rasa hatinya cukup teguh untuk mematahkan hati pria di depannya.

Lima tahun lalu pria itu, Miyuki Kazuya pergi meninggalnya tanpa kabar, selang beberapa bulan kemudian di sebuah majalah olahraga gambar pria itu terpampang jelas dengan julukan 'Super Rookie Cacher', muncul di televisi, membintangi iklan dan reality show, mengisi acara di radio, dan masih banyak lagi artikel yang memuat tentang dirinya. Tapi tidak sekalipun dalam lima tahun terakhir dia menghubungi Eijun, dia meninggalkan Eijun begitu saja.

Dan sekarang dia datang dengan tangan terbuka, tersenyum seolah semua usaha Eijun untuk menemuinya sejak lima tahun lalu tidak pernah ada. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkan Eijun apa sebenarnya arti sia-sia itu. Orang pertama yang membuat Eijun menyerah menunggu orang yang ia cintai.

"Eijun?"

Sekali lagi Eijun mundur selangkah, memperlebar spasi di antara mereka. Kepalanya menunduk, mencoba untuk meneguhkan hatinya. "Senpai, maaf." Katanya lirih sambil menyodorkan satu kartu berwarna biru.

"Ini apa?"

"Undangan pernikahan kami." Tiba-tiba pundaknya di rengkuh, satu tangan mengalung santai di belakang lehernya. Seorang pria lain hadir di sana, berdiri di sampingnya. Memamerkan senyum yang tidak kalah cerah dengan senyum Miyuki Kazuya tadi. "Kau akan datang nanti, kan, Miyuki-senpai?"

Matanya melebar, walau tertutup oleh kaca mata, masih bisa dengan jelas Eijun melihat rekasi kaget dari mantan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Alumni Seido yang lain juga akan datang, jadi jangan sampai tidak datang, ya, Miyuki-senpai."

"Okumura ... Eijun ... kalian,"

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Koshuu saja, Senpai. Karena sebentar lagi kami sama-sama 'Okumura'. Kan, Eijun-senpai?" Eijun mengangguk, wajahnya masih menunduk. Masih ada sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

"Tunggu dulu .. kenapa tiba-tiba?" tangan Eijun di tarik paksa, di bawa untuk mendekat pada Miyuki Kazuya dan lepas dari rengkuhan Okumura Koshuu. "Tidak, maksudku, kenapa kau bisa dengannya?"

"Ah, kau pasti bercanda, kan? Ini caramu balas dendam karena aku tidak menghubungimu lama, begitu, kan? Iya, kan, Eijun?" kepalanya menggeleng. Tidak berani untuk menatap langsung sepasang mata yang menuntut padanya itu.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan bercanda seperti ini, Eijun."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Eijun sudah kembali pada Okumura Koshuu lagi, di tarik paksa untuk menjauh dari Miyuki Kazuya. "Maaf, Miyuki-senpai, tapi aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu?" Miyuki melangkah lebar, memotong spasi yang ada antara dirinya dan Okumura. Tangan kirinya menarik paksa kerah baju Okumura dan membuat pria itu berjinjing di hadapan Eijun. "Sejak kapan Eijun-ku menjadi kekasihmu, bocah?"

"Eijun-mu? Kau pasti bercanda, kau sudah mencampakan dia lima tahun dan sekarang kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian masih sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencampakannya!"

Okumura tertawa pelan. Pergelangan tangan Miyuki di cengkram kuat. "Lepas!"

"Aku beri tahu kau, kami sudah menjadi kekasih sejak dua tahun lalu. Kau bukan siapa-siapanya lagi, dan aku minta dengan sangat, jangan dekati dia lagi. Kalian bukan siapa-siapa lagi selain junior dan senior." Setelah kerahnya lepas dari cengkraman Miyuki, Okumura menjaga Eijun untuk tetap berada di belakangnya.

"Kau pergi, tidak mengabarinya, mengabaikan semua panggilannya, menolak bertemu dengannya, tiba-tiba di kabarkan punya hubungan dengan Picher dari tim barumu dan sekarang kau datang untuk kembali bersama dengannya? Setelah kau di campakan Furuya Satoru sekarang kau kembali dengan Eijun-senpai? Begitu? Jangan bercanda! Dia terlalu berharaga untuk terus bersama dengan pria sepertimu."

"Ayo, Eijun-senpai. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan dia lagi."

Tangannya di tarik paksa, tidak di beri kesempatan untuk pamit dengan mantan pujaan hati, tapi untuk waktu yang singkat matanya sempat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata Miyuki Kazuya yang menatap padanya. Dari waktu yang singkat itu Eijun tahu bagaimana perasaan Miyuki Kazuya, karena setidaknya lima tahun lalu ia pernah ada di posisi yang sama dengan Miyuki—saat berita hubungan Miyuki dan Furuya tersebar ke seluruh Jepang.

"Dengan begini mungkin dia akan belajar untuk menghargai keberadaanmu, Eijun-senpai."

"Terima kasih, Koshuu."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**01/03/2019 22:29**

_Ini aku dedikasikan untuk sahabat baikku yang baru aja jadi ratu di kerajaan baru._

_Happy Wed, Nes. Love You._

_Akhirnya lo beneran move on ya~_

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
